


Texting Secrets

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [46]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chaotic sisters, Drabble, Gen, learning how to be sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy wants to know who Kora's texting
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Texting Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 15

“Oh, this is my favorite part,” Daisy said, poking her sister on the arm.

Kora was uncharacteristically silent, so Daisy looked over to see Kora frantically typing on her phone.

“Who are you texting?” Daisy asked.

Kora’s eyes widened. “Umm...no one.”

“Oh, it’s definitely someone.” Daisy pounced, trying to grab her sister’s phone. “Who is it Kora?? Tell me!”

“Ugh, can’t I have anything to myself?” Kora complained. “It’s just a friend.”

“Must be a really good friend for you to be so engrossed,” Daisy said, smirking.

“It’s really none of your business.”

“Fine, I’ll give up. For now.”


End file.
